Shaken
by BeaValkyrie
Summary: One night at Nottingham Castle during her house arrest, Marian wakes suddenly to an unexpected visitor. Set sometime after 2x03 but before 2x04. Response to Anonymous prompt "Drunk" on Tumblr.


**Hey everyone - my first venture into writing for BBC Robin Hood, so please leave me some reviews, constructive criticism, comments, whatever comes to mind! Sorry it isn't particularly long - came from a request on Tumblr so... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Robin Hood and am not affiliated with the BBC.**

A bang sounded in the stillness of the night, and Marian's eyes flickered open at the unexpected sound, adjusting to the dark as she was roused from sleep. Otherwise, the castle was still. She sat up, bleary eyed. The sound of heavy footsteps in the corridor outside her chamber drew a quiet gasp from her lips, and she moved imperceptibly, shifting to a position where she could better defend herself if needs be.

But before she could do so, the heavy wooden door creaked and without so much as a knock, began to open inwards. Marian's hands clenched, clutching the smooth bedsheet. She drew a shaking breath as a shadow was cast on the floor. The darkness was not enough to cloak the identity of the intruder, who staggered into the room in a manner quite unlike himself. Marian was unsure whether to be relieved or afraid, but breathed out shakily and spoke.

"_Guy?" _Her voice came out as little more than a whisper. As she cleared her throat to try again, the figure lurched forward and she shrank back as he loomed over her. He was close enough that she could smell the wine on his breath over the faint smell of sweat, leather and sandalwood. Despite the hour and her uncertainty, Marian could not hold back a disapproving sniff. Drunk. "Sir Guy, please! Are you aware of the hour-" She began, angrily.

"_Marian_…_ I…_" His words slurred, Guy lurched to the side, flinging a hand against the wall to steady himself. His hair was out of place and he had discarded his usual leather jacket, the dark shirt underneath only partially tucked into his black trousers. The frivolities of the feast that night had taken their toll. Unusual, as he was not one to indulge in such a manner, presumably because he detested the loss of control. Marian wondered what had changed. She slipped from the bed, wincing as her bare feet touched the cold stone of the floor. She did not wish to remain in such a vulnerable position, but she also could not deny she was… concerned.

It was not common for Guy to remain at the castle for any festivities, this such being the aftermath of one of the Sheriff's plans to pillage a smaller town south of Nottingham. Marian herself had gracefully declined to attend. The Sheriff had not appeared to care. _Please yourself, Lady Marian… I am sure you will be, ahem, warmly welcomed if you choose to grace us with your presence. _But she had wanted no part in Vaisey's sadistic celebrations. Being on house arrest gave her something of an excuse for not attending such social occasions.

Snapping back to herself, Marian hesitated before stepping closer to Guy and waiting. For what, she was unsure, as she had never seen him in such a state. She reached forward tentatively to rest a hand on his arm. "Guy?" she repeated. As he leant on the wall, Guy's face was barely visible in the darkness. His eyes focused, with visible difficulty, on Marian. He muttered something unintelligible.

Quietly, Marian spoke again. "I do not think it is appropriate that you be here-" She was interrupted once more as Guy moved a hand to cover her mouth. Marian's eyes widened and she brought her hands up to his chest with the intent of pushing him away, but hesitated. His other hand moved to cover both of hers, and Marian tensed at how hot his skin felt against her own. Her hands curled involuntarily, bunching the material of his shirt which creased under her fingers.

"_Ssh, Marian. I… I came to… to tell you…" _Guy's voice was rough and somewhat uncertain, and he trailed off as Marian slipped one hand free and grabbed the hand which covered her mouth, pushing it from her face, brows creased with irritation and worry as she spoke.

"Guy… I will not be manhandled!" Marian shivered, a slight breeze whistling faintly as it entered through the narrow window. Her thin nightgown was little protection against the chill and she had little patience, to be true. "You have had too much wine. You should retire…" Marian frowned as Guy's head dipped slightly, as if he had trouble holding himself upright. His eyes seemed to close slightly. "Guy!" His head snapped back up as she raised her voice and something behind the almost translucent blue eyes seemed to break as he met her eyes in a seemingly brief moment of lucidity.

His gaze flicked momentarily to her grip on his shirt, and Marian found her face warming as she noticed properly for the first time their proximity, overly conscious of her lack of attire. She was sure she must practically be radiating embarassment, and yet she could not bring herself to look away. Guy moved his hand slowly to brush her cheek, and Marian released a breath she did not realise she had been holding. The tiny exhalation broke the silence and Guy dropped his hand abruptly, stumbling only slightly as he stepped to the side, casting an unreadable look behind him as he wrenched the door open.

_"My apologies… Marian."_

The door fell shut with an unexpected finality. As she listened to the sound of uneven footsteps receding, Marian found herself considering that perhaps what Guy lacked was courage, not compassion. And she wondered why she had not realised it before.

**What did you think? Liked it? Thought it could be better? Wanted to burn it with a flaming torch? Let me know!**

**- Bea**


End file.
